Silent Hope
by EquesVindicta
Summary: AU, Regina, the former Black Knight, has a dark past that continues to haunt her. Emma wants to help her, but Regina doesn't let her in. Just as Emma is finally ready to give up, fate decides to intervene. Regina is willing to go through hell & back to protect this new sliver of hope. Will they be able to finally get a happy ending? Established SQ, Magic!Baby, brief G!P *On Hiatus*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/N: In this universe, the curse was enacted by the Cora, who IS NOT Regina's biological mother. What was Regina's role then? The Black Knight in the E.F., and Cora's personal bodyguard in Storybrooke, but with no memories of the E.F just like everyone else. However, Emma is still the Savior. Also, there is no Henry here. Inspired by DarkWingsDarkWords48's story 'It's Little, And Broken, But Still Good'. So to sum it up, some characters are slightly, just slightly, OOC, mainly Regina, as there was no Daniel incident. Anyways enough said, ENJOY!**

**UPDATE 2/17/15: I added some things to this chapter in an attempt to slow the pace down a bit, don't know if it worked out okay, though, let me know :) I fixed a few mistakes as well…**

* * *

**Regal Nightclub**, the lighted sign read. The club had opened three weeks ago. Everyone wanted a new place of entertainment in Storybrooke, and Ruby had suggested to Snow they build a nightclub. When everyone agreed, it was a done deal. So here Emma was, for the first time, walking into the place. Blue by Gemini was playing in the background. The music rang loudly inside club. While she had always enjoyed a bit of fun, Emma felt out of place. She preferred getting a couple of drinks down at the Rabbit Hole with Ruby, Belle, and Snow. The only reason she was here was because Regina had asked her to come. She hadn't heard from Regina for weeks, and it had been the longest weeks of her life.

It wasn't the first time though. Ever since Regina had discovered she could cross the town line, she hardly spent any time in Storybrooke anymore. Emma couldn't blame her though, after Snow had taken over the position as Mayor after the curse broke, Regina wasn't exactly left with anything to do. Not because she was replaced, but because she used to be Mayor Cora's personal bodyguard, and since Snow hadn't trusted her at all back then, Regina didn't keep her job. It was due to this that Emma had started spending more time with her now. Regina started inviting her to stay for dinner when she'd stop by and get the former Black Knight's help with paperwork. From there it progressed to the occasional lunch, where they'd spend time together talking about mundane things like how their day was so far, or even talking about their hobbies, as friends.

Looking back, Emma thought that maybe that's how they got to where they were now, even though she wasn't sure where she stood with Regina. Even though the Charmings had improved their relationship with the former Knight, they were still slightly hesitant with the 'relationship' she and Regina had. She explained to them that it was during one of the dinners she and Regina had together that the 'sort of friendship' they had, had changed.

* * *

***Flashback* (Emma's POV)**

"How did this happen?" Charming asked not with any anger in his voice, but curious nonetheless. He and Snow waited patiently for her reply.

"Well…"

_I heard Regina's footsteps behind me as she walked into the living room, so I turned around._

_"I apologize Ms. Swan, but I'm afraid all I have today is whiskey." Regina said handing me my drink and sitting down next to me._

_"It's fine. I didn't peg you for a whiskey girl though Regina," I said teasingly, "and it's **Emma**, none of the 'Ms. Swan' crap. Makes me feel old."_

_"Language Ms- **Emma**. And well, there's a lot about me you don't know, dear." She said looking straight at my eyes. I felt the room suddenly get warmer, and a blush came to my face. I didn't know why the hell I got so worked up about something so little. It had been happening a lot lately when I was around her. I even found my attention always going to Regina when she was at Granny's, or anywhere near me, no matter what I was doing._

_"I'll be around for a while," I replied, "so that gives me plenty of time to figure you out."_

_"Hmm, I guess you're right." It was complete silence afterwards, and the room was thick with tension. Regina for her part just kept drinking her whiskey while staring at the fireplace. She must have felt my eyes on her, because she looked away from the fireplace and stared right back. My breath was suddenly stuck in my throat, and I got lost in her deep chocolate brown eyes._

_"What is this?" I asked, just above a whisper. I had to finally admit to myself that I did, in fact, have some kind of feelings for Regina that went beyond friendship._

_"I honestly don't know," was all she said_

_We slowly started leaning towards each other, but then Regina suddenly stopped and got up from the couch._

_"Emma, we can't do this." Her voice had dropped an octave._

_"Why?" She chuckled, but it was mirthless._

_"Why? Emma, your mother and I were mortal enemies for crying out loud! She would never allow this, that idiot would probably think I put you under some spell. And not just that, but you **know**-"_

_"Yes, actually, I **do** know." I really did. Regina's love life wasn't exactly a secret around the town. Everyone knew she wasn't one for any serious relationships, not since Daniel anyway. That breakup was a mess. One minute she was with Robin, the next with Ruby. The thought made me feel a slight pang in my chest._

_"I…I do know Regina. And I don't care. Besides, you and my mother weren't really **direct** enemies, that feud was between her and Queen Cora. You were just following orders…" I could see that she was struggling to decide on what she should do. She just stayed in place looking down at me._

_Before I could react, I felt her hand on my arm, yanking me up to a standing position. Less than a second later, I felt her lips on mine. It was desperate, dominating, and aggressive. She trapped my lower lip between her teeth, and flicked her tongue over it right after. I let out an almost silent moan. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer into her. Once I got over my initial shock, I gladly reciprocated the kiss, my hands resting loosely on her shoulders. I could taste the whiskey that we both had just drank. We finally broke apart because of the lack of oxygen, but we didn't separate from the other's hold. She gently leaned her forehead against mine, our eyes still closed._

_"Emma, I can't promise you what you want from me. I **don't do** relationships very well. I…" she sighed, "Don't want to hurt you. Which is why I can't lie to you and tell you this will work. **If** we do this, I thought you should know that." I finally opened my eyes and placed my hands on her cheeks._

_"We can take it slow, we **will** make this work. I don't care what the town thinks, what Snow thinks. This is between you and me, that's it."_

_She placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "We'll see."_

* * *

***Present***

Someone bumping into Emma muttering an apology broke her away from her thoughts.

She continued to walk into the club in search for Regina. Her first stop was the bar, but she wasn't there. She glanced at the dance floor, but she didn't spot her there either. A few men tried to buy Emma a drink, which she politely declined. When she reached some sofas along the side walls of the dance floor, she saw Regina had taken a seat there, drinking and animatedly talking with people. They appeared to be a little too friendly with Regina for Emma's liking, so she purposefully walked towards her.

"I'd just like to get another whiskey if you don't mind." Regina said to a waitress with a flirtatious smirk set in place

"Sure thing, I'll be right back with your drink," the waitress replied, giving a wink to Regina who didn't seem to mind. As the waitress walked away, Regina caught sight of Emma.

"Emma, you finally made it! And here I thought you weren't going to show." Sitting next to her, instead of replying Emma kissed Regina possessively. After a moment, they turned to face someone they had heard clear their throat.

"Here's your whiskey." The waitress Emma had seen earlier said, and left abruptly. Regina sighed.

"Emma-" Regina began, the warning in her tone evident

"No Regina, I had every right to do that. I don't see you for weeks, because you've gone who knows where, then you call me asking me to meet up with you here. Fine, I'm here, and I came here because I thought you wanted to spend time with me. But when I arrive I'm greeted with the sight of you flirting and getting handsy with a fucking waitress! So spare me the 'you're overreacting' speech." Regina seemed to reflect on what she was going to say next.

"I told you since the beginning-"

"That I shouldn't expect commitment from you. I respected that for a while. Hell, I understood your hesitation because I was once scared of just that. But are you even trying?!" Emma yelled over the music the club was playing.

"Of course I am!" she replied defensively, "It's just hard for me to break from old habits. I'm sorry about that, and I'm sorry this is how we greet each other after being apart for a month." She put her right hand on Emma's forearm, hoping Emma wouldn't leave.

"Okay." Regina let the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding go. "Okay" she repeated Emma's reply with a sly smile on her face, which Emma returned.

"And it's two and a half months," Emma said out of nowhere

"What?"

"It was two and a half months, you've been gone for two and a half months…"

"How have you been?" Regina asked, not wanting to step on more egg shells that evening.

"Other than not having seen you for a while, everything around here has been pretty much the same. I was getting rather frustrated with having to do the same thing over and over every day. I'd wake up early in the morning, get ready for work, go to work, leave work at a late hour, eat dinner, shower, get dressed, sleep, and do it all over again."

"Sounds rather… dull."

"It was. What about you? Where'd you disappear off to?" Emma said, small traces of hurt in her voice

"I was…taking care of some things." Regina replied vaguely. She didn't feel like she wanted to tell Emma why she'd left tonight. What was she going to say? 'I left Storybrooke for a while to get over my addiction to constant use of magic, and my feelings for you were starting to overwhelm me.' Because that would be a lovely conversation.

"Right." Emma answered, deflated by Regina's vague response. Just then another song started playing. 'The Heart Wants What It Wants' by Selena Gomez started playing. Regina stood up and extended a hand to Emma, and asked

"Care to dance?" Emma looked at Regina, then to the hand, and back to Regina again.

"Can someone even dance to this song?" she asked as she took Regina's hand and was led to the dance floor.

"Let the music guide you Emma." Regina said, whispering into Emma's ear, and started moving to the rhythm. Emma followed her lead. Paying attention to the lyrics of the song, Emma began to realize how much it seemed to apply to her and Regina's relationship.

**'You got me scattered in pieces**

**Shining like stars and screaming**

**Lightening me up like Venus**

**But then you disappear and make me wait**

**And every second's like torture**

**Hell over trip, no more so**

**Finding a way to let go**

**Baby baby no I can't escape'**

As Emma and Regina kept moving to the song, Emma settled her head on crook of Regina's neck, and felt her eyes begin to sting a little. Regina on the other hand, didn't have the sting in her eyes, but she felt the guilt.

**'The bed's getting cold and you're not here**

**The future that we hold is so unclear**

**But I'm not alive until you call**

**And I'll bet the odds against it all**

**Save your advice 'cause I won't hear**

**You might be right but I don't care**

**There's a million reasons why I should give you up**

**But the heart wants what it wants…the heart wants what it wants…the heart wants what it wants…the heart wants what it wants'**

Emma lifted her head and pulled Regina into a deep kiss, hoping to express her emotions into the kiss, tears running freely down her cheeks now.

**'This is a modern fairytale**

**No happy endings**

**No wind in our sails**

**But I can't imagine a life without**

**Breathless moments**

**Breaking me down, down, down…**

**…The heart wants what it wants baby'**

Regina gently pulled away from the kiss, and intertwined Emma's hand in hers. She led them outside the club, until they arrived to Regina's Mercedes. Emma felt her body be gently flushed against the car, and Regina kissing her, not like any of the previous ones. It was gentle, and tender. Regina was slightly taller than Emma, so she easily towered over her. Emma pulled back slightly in order to see Regina's face, and smiled to Regina, letting her know she understood. They continued to kiss, this time with a lot more passion behind it. They had already been intimate, but the stress of going nearly three months without seeing each other seemed to be making its way to the surface.

When they finally needed oxygen, they pulled apart and looked into the others' eyes, finding that they were darkened with desire. It was as clear what they both wanted. Regina opened the passenger door for Emma, closed it once she was inside, and walked to the driver's side and entered the car. She drove to the mansion at a speed she was sure was breaking the town limits, but she wasn't worried, as she did, after all, have the sheriff sitting right next to her. When she arrived, they both rushed inside.

* * *

As soon as Emma closed the door, Regina was pressing her against it, kissing her senseless. Her kisses left Emma's lips, and began trailing Emma's jaw and neckline. Emma gasped and gripped Regina's waist. When Regina bit into her pulse point and then passing her tongue over to soothe the pain, Emma began to feel heat between her legs.

"Reg- Regina, bedroom…_Now_…" was all Emma could manage to say in between pants. Regina didn't waste time, quickly lifting Emma, whose legs wrapped around her waist. Struggling only slightly going up the stairs, they finally reached Regina's bedroom. Regina set Emma down on the bed gently, and continued assaulting her neck. Clothes were soon discarded, and they began re-exploring each other after what felt like forever. Fingers caressed over skin. Regina kissed every inch of Emma, trailing down her breasts, her stomach, and finally reached her destination. She kissed Emma's soaked folds. Using her fingers to penetrate into Emma, she started to thrust in and out of her, curling her fingers and hitting Emma's g-spot several times while she did so. She watched as Emma's face would contort into an expression of pleasure underneath her, her nails scraping Regina's back, no doubt leaving marks. Emma rocked her hips wildly against Regina's hand. Eventually, Regina felt Emma's walls begin to clench down on her fingers, her orgasm would soon follow.

"Regina, I'm gonna…Regina!" Regina kissed Emma cutting off her scream. Emma let go of the earth shattering orgasm, clinging to Regina. Regina let Emma ride out her orgasm. Then she slid her fingers out of Emma, kissing Emma's forehead while she waited for her breathing to even out. Once Emma finally came down from her high, she smiled at Regina.

"God, you have no idea how much I missed you." Emma whispered. Regina moved to lie down next to Emma to wrap her arms around her, the former placing her head on Regina's shoulder.

Regina wasn't sure where she and Emma were heading. She was sure that if one of them would screw this up, it would be her. But she was certain about something…

"I missed you too." Emma leaned up and captured Regina's lips.

"I think it's your turn now," Emma breathed into Regina's ear. Emma moved on top of Regina, straddling her with her hips. Their cores brushed against each other, making them both shiver.

"Emma, can I try something?" Regina said suddenly with a shaky breath. While she had avoided using magic for a while now, she convinced herself there was no harm in using it at the moment

"Um…for what exactly?" She trusted Regina, but when she felt the light buzz of magic coming from Regina, she got a little nervous.

Regina kissed Emma and said, "You can trust me. Just lay down." Emma did just that.

"I do trust you." Regina nodded and got on top of Emma. Her brown eyes started to turn a bluish-purple, and the smoke flashed around her for a moment. And just as soon as it came, it was gone. Suddenly Emma felt something pressing against her thigh. When she looked down between Regina's legs, she realized what Regina had done.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Regina asked. Emma just nodded, lust filling her eyes. Regina descended on Emma, slowly entering the bulge into her. Emma reflexively wrapped her arms around Regina's neck. They both moaned at this new sensation, Emma feeling Regina inside of her, and Regina feeling Emma's walls clenching around her. Once they both got used to the sensation, they started to rock their hips against the others. Regina didn't want this to be plain sex, she wanted this to be different, for Emma. So with the decision made, Regina took it slow, caressing Emma's skin wherever she could touch. She leaned and kissed Emma as they continued to move in sync. Their pace began to gradually increase, the pressure building. With one final thrust, both Regina and Emma let go.

They were both panting, Regina holding her weight with her hands on either side of Emma's face. After their breathing turned back to normal, Regina slid out of Emma.

"Well that was…" Regina started

"…Wow…" was all Emma said. They both stared at each other, until they broke into a fit of laughter. Neither one knew why they were laughing, they just went with it. Regina heard Emma's laughter turn into soft sobs, and quickly wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Regina cooed.

"Don't leave…" Those two words made Regina's heart break into two. Emma knew she wasn't staying, that her being here was just a pass by. Emma was sick and tired of people leaving her, of thinking that she would never be good enough for them to stay with her.

Regina didn't answer. She just held Emma through the sobs until she was asleep. Trying not to move too much, Regina managed to cover both herself and Emma with the silk sheets. She didn't sleep, the reminder of why she'd come back to Storybrooke ever present in her mind. She was supposed to break things off with Emma, even tried to push her away with the stunt she pulled with the waitress. But when she saw the hurt look in Emma's eyes, she couldn't go through with it. It wasn't that Regina didn't love Emma, she did even if she'd never said it to the blonde. But it was because she did that she had to let her go. The people of Storybrooke, while not so hostile towards her anymore, still had their reservations about her. Regina had made many enemies in the Enchanted Forest, some who might have been brought here by the curse. Any one of them could hurt Emma to get to her, and while she knew Emma could protect herself- she was the Savior after all- Regina didn't want to take that risk. She had to make up her mind.

Late morning sunlight hit Emma's face, waking her. She slowly stretched and reached over to her side, where she was met with nothing but cold sheets. Emma didn't dare fully turn, because she knew that when she did she would break. Regina had left, even after her plea. She couldn't hold the pain that had constricted in her chest, and she cried. Hard.

* * *

***Three Weeks Later: Storybrooke***

Emma walked into the apartment she shared with her parents. She was on a lunch break, and Snow had offered to make her food. Emma personally wasn't very hungry, she hadn't had much of an appetite. Not since…not since Regina had left. But she wasn't going to sulk around, instead deciding to go back to the routine she had created for herself. Snow, Charming, and Ruby were the only ones who knew about what had happened, and they had been coddling her even after Emma had told them she was fine.

Emma walked towards the island counter, set her car keys down, and was greeted by Snow.

"Emma, you're home early" Snow said

"Hello to you too." Emma said, rolling her eyes. Just as Snow was going to reply, however, Emma caught a whiff of what Snow was cooking, and she practically flew over to the sink emptying her stomach with her continuous vomiting.

"Emma! Are you okay?" Snow asked her daughter worriedly while holding her hair back.

"Yep, just fine. Must've been something I ate." Emma replied with a raspy voice. Snow noticed Emma's now sick-looking complexion, and hurried her to bed.

"It's just a stomach flu Snow…" Emma said grumpily

"Even if that's true, you need to rest. Take the rest of the day off, it won't hurt."

"I'm _fine_, the town won't patrol itself." While Snow knew her daughter was dedicated to her job, she could read between the lines. Emma had practically thrown herself to work when Regina had left town, taking the late shifts and at times working for days straight. It was starting to worry her.

"I'll call your father, he can take over, I'm sure he will manage…Emma I know you don't want to talk about-"

"You're right, I don't." Emma spat at Snow. Choosing to ignore Emma's tone, Snow continued.

"I know you don't want to talk about… _her_, but Emma you are going to drive yourself mad if you continue what you're doing!" Emma was about to interrupt her, but Snow lifted her hand in order to stop her.

"I'm not finished. I know you are hurt that Regina left you, and you have no idea how hard it is for me to see the pain you are going through without being able to just take it all away. And I am more than furious with that woman for putting you in this state. But I know she meant, _means_, a lot to you. And while I never really got a chance to talk to her about it, I'm sure she cared a great deal for you too. And it is that fact that brings me to my next question, have you tried contacting her?" For what it was worth, Snow knew it was a stupid question to ask, but Rome wasn't built in a day was it?

"How many times am I the one trying to contact her?! Whenever she calls to say she's in town, I feel like I could just…fucking _breathe_ again, you know? But I also know that she won't stay, and I _still_ go after her. Mom, I think it's about time I stop doing that." Emma avoided Snow's gaze, and when Snow moved closer to her and hugged her tightly, she did what she said she wouldn't do: cry again.

* * *

***Meanwhile: NYC, NY***

Regina walked into the small bar that smelled like cigarettes and vomit, and sat on a stool in front of the bar tender. She looked around and noticed it was quiet for the most part, except for the pool balls slamming on the table where one of the customers was playing. There was also music playing in the background coming from a jukebox in the corner, "_Use Somebody_" by Kings of Leon she guessed. Though the almost-empty quality of the place was because no one in their right minds would be at a bar drinking their face off at 1 PM on a Tuesday, here Regina was. She waved the bartender over and ordered a Jack Daniel's Whiskey.

"Coming right up." The bartender, Derek according to the name tag, said. He gave the drink over to Regina.

"Uh-uh, slide over the bottle."

"Bad day?" Derek asked giving Regina the bottle.

"Try bad life." Regina replied irritatingly. She _really_ didn't feel like talking, she just wanted a drink, or several.

"Well in that case, consider it on the house."

"Thanks." Derek wasn't really surprised by the clipped response. He was used to costumers like that, they all just needed a nudge in the right direction and they'll open up more.

"Soo… considering there's currently no one else I have to attend to at the moment, feel like talking about it?" Regina stared at him while she poured herself a second round.

"No." Derek just shook his head and walked away, leaving Regina to her thoughts.

* * *

***Two Weeks Later***

By now Regina was a regular at the bar. Derek had mentioned several times that he was surprised that Regina was no lightweight. She had slowed down a bit though, drinking a lot less than when she had first dropped by. Regina opened up a little to Derek, telling him about a job she had gotten at some art studio ten blocks down as a sketch artist, even if she didn't need the money, and that the job was a great distraction from her problems. Regina still had no intention of talking about Emma, or Storybrooke, or her experiences as the Black Knight (the massacres, all the blood in her hands, the nightmares that plagued her at night), or about the cruel way she was raised by Cora. Not that she's mention the last two to Derek, mind you.

"The usual Derek."

"You got it. Taking the bottle today or just one round?"

Regina chuckled. "Just the one, I've still got work after this. I'm on break."

"You know most people go to a café or something during their lunch breaks." Derek said as he poured the drink and handed it to Regina.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "I'm not 'most people'. And are you trying to persuade a customer into leaving your bar, and losing profit as a result?"

"Of course not. I'm just trying to give the liver of said customer a break."

"Well said customer would like you to mind your business thank you very much." Regina finished her drink and set some bills down to pay. Waving her goodbye to Derek, Regina went back to work.

A couple of hours later, Regina got to her apartment exhausted from the hectic environment she got back to after her lunch break. She put her jacket on the coat rack, and neatly placed her heels next to the door. She removed her dress and placed it in the clothes basket as she went into her room. As soon as she got in her room, only wearing a bra and panties, she tied her long brown hair into a ponytail and gracefully laid down on the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

Her rest was short lived however, as an hour later her phone started ringing. Regina groaned and looked at the caller ID. Her breath got caught in her throat: it was Emma calling her. Should she answer? What would she even say? Against her better judgment, Regina answered the phone, but didn't say anything.

"Hello?" she heard Emma whisper.

* * *

***Two hours earlier: Storybrooke***

Emma's stomach flu still hadn't left, in fact had only worsened. Much like her desire to call Regina, whom she still hadn't heard from.

_'There I go again'_, Emma thought.

Her parents had insisted she visit the hospital to get a checkup. They didn't give her much of a choice either, it was either she came to get her health checked out or talk about her feelings. That's how she found herself in a patient's room waiting for one of the doctors to come and tell her the results of the never-ending tests they did to her, at 6 in the afternoon. She heard someone open the door.

"Sheriff Swan, my name is Doctor Williams." The woman who appeared to be in her early fifties introduced herself

"Hey Doc, so what's the verdict? Stomach flu right? I told Snow she was just-" Dr. Williams cut her off though

"No, I'm afraid it's not that simple Sheriff."

"Please just call me Emma, and what do you mean 'not that simple'?" The doctor just looked at Emma with a small smile making its way to her lips

"I believe congratulations are in order Emma, according to the test results, you're pregnant." Dr. Williams said with a now wide smile.

Emma couldn't believe what she had just heard, everything was suddenly spinning around her. _You're pregnant_. She was going to be a mother…and she knew exactly who the other parent of her child was. Was she ready for this? Did she _want_ this? Did _Regina_? Would Emma even ever _see_ Regina again? So many thoughts were running in Emma's mind as the doctor continued to hand her pamphlets while explaining what they were for. She didn't pay attention though, the doctor's voice was just noise in the background.

"We'll have to set you up with vitamins you'll be required to take. We will also have to run some tests to ensure that the child is healthy, as well as the medical records of the other parent in order to ensure that there are no medical concerns we should be worried about. And as I'm sure I don't need to explain this too much, no drinking or smoking. Any questions?" Dr. Williams said.

"Well I…umm… the other parent, is Regina Mills." If the Doc was shocked she didn't show it. "And when… when exactly will we be doing these tests?"

"Well, you'll have to set up an appointment in the front desk, as well as schedule a date for the ultrasound soon."

"Oh, okay. Well that's it I guess." Emma said still not quite wrapping her head around things.

"Alright then, once again congratulations Emma. Extend my congratulations to Ms. Mills for me." Dr. Williams smiled and turned to leave

"Wait!" Emma called after her

"Is there something else you'd like to discuss Emma? There are other patients I need to get to..."

"No, I just wanted to ask if we could keep this between us for now. I don't want the town knowing before I'm ready." Emma said suddenly feeling very small

"Of course Emma, doctor-patient confidentiality. It stays between us, don't you worry." Emma sighed in relief

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Emma. If nothing else, have a lovely day. And once again, congratulations to you both."

When the doctor left, Emma's mind finally caught up with everything. She was going to be a mother, and it was both hers and Regina's. They were going to have a child. Just as she felt the joy come to her, dread also hit her. She and Regina were having a child, and she didn't even know where Regina was or whether she'd come back. Emma had to contact her. After she quickly scheduled an appointment just like Dr. Williams had told her, Emma went inside her bug and drove to her apartment.

_'I can do this'_, Emma kept telling herself hours after she had left the hospital, still sitting in her car.

_'Just call her, it's not that hard.'_ But what would she do if she didn't answer?

_Fuck it._ Emma was done second guessing things, this wasn't just about them anymore. She pressed the call button, and dialed Regina's number. The phone rang, once, twice, three times…Emma's heart sank. Just as she was getting ready to hang up, she heard the other phone on the line pick up, but not a word was said.

"Hello?" Emma whispered. She heard a sigh at the other end.

"Hello Ms. Swan, what can I help you with?" Regina had answered, but Emma was slightly worried when she heard Regina's voice a bit strained. Even after everything though, Emma felt a great sense of relief wash over her.

"Ms. Swan I don't have all day what-"

"Regina you need to come back." Emma sounded a bit desperate even to her own ears.

"Emma I thought you understood-"

"I'm pregnant." The words were out of her mouth before Emma could stop them. '_So much for subtlety'_, Emma thought.

Emma heard Regina's intake of breathe, but Regina had yet to say something. They stayed in this silence for what felt like hours until Emma couldn't take it anymore.

"Regina could you please say something…"

"Is the child… is the child mine?" Emma saw red now.

"What the hell do you mean 'is it mine'?! Of course it is, you idiot! Who else's could it be? I haven't been with anyone since… this child is definitely _ours_." Emma finished hyperventilating.

* * *

***Back in NYC***

Regina couldn't believe what Emma had just told her. They were going to have a child, and Regina had walked out on Emma. Regina shut her eyes closed and leaned her head against the window. Emma would probably never forgive her for leaving.

"I'm sorry…I thought…I thought I was giving you your best chance," Regina said finally, barely managing to finish her sentence

Emma simply sighed.

"Not now, not over the phone… Just come back, I… _we_ need you." That was all Emma said and hung up before Regina could get a word in.

Glancing at her phone, Regina slowly put it on the counter. She leaned against a desk that was beside her. As always, Emma had found a way to turn Regina's life inside out. This time though she wasn't quite sure it was a bad thing. The nerves still put her on edge, and her body was just screaming in need of a drink. When Regina had left Storybrooke, she dropped all efforts on stopping herself from drinking. While Regina wouldn't consider herself a drunk just yet, she knew if she kept it up she soon would be. But damn it all if she didn't need a nice bottle of any kind of alcohol really. Regina moved to her small bar area and picked up a bottle she had started the previous day; she didn't bother getting a glass, just drank straight from the bottle. While any other person would probably be more than happy with the news Regina received, which admittedly she did, but she also felt scared. She didn't have any motherly figure as an example back in the Forest. The dark Queen Cora had taken her in, but she was by no means gentle. She had tortured and twisted Regina until she became what she wanted. Ruthless, emotionless, a great sorceress and knight, the Queen's perfect puppet. And the things Regina had done, she feared they'd shadow this child that was now brought into the picture.

Regina took another swig. But with all that in mind, Regina stood up and put the bottle back in its place. She now had people that depended on her. She couldn't drown her sorrows like she had since she was 16. She had to be strong for herself, for Emma, and for…for the baby. Regina moved to her bedroom and grabbed a small duffel bag. She packed some of her clothes, which much like Emma's clothing, consisted of t-shirts, jeans, jackets, and other essentials. Regina left one outfit on the bed, and went to shower her inebriated state away. She then put on her undergarments, a plain grey button up shirt, black jeans, black boots, and her black leather jacket **(1)**; her trademark outfit. While Regina was sure she'd get scolded by Emma for driving still slightly drunk, she grabbed her stuff and went to her Mercedes SL63. She had to hand it to Cora, she did have a great taste in cars. She started the car ignition, and began her drive to Storybrooke, where Emma and her child and the two idiots would be waiting for her.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Please review, I'd love to hear what you guys think! I know it was a bit fast paced, sorry about that. I'm new to this whole writing SwanQueen stories, so be gentle, just not too gentle haha there just isn't many Magic!Baby fics out there where Regina ISN'T the one who gets pregnant, or just magic baby fics for this pairing in general. Emma would be a much more amusing pregnant woman, wouldn't you agree? I just had to do something about it! Well anyways, thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**(1)= Regina's jacket is a Michael Kors black women's zip front leather jacket, in case you were wondering :) we all know and love Emma's signature leather jacket, why not give Regina one? ;)**

**-E.V.**


	2. Welcome Back

**1\. Welcome Back**

**A/N: Getting my files back is taking WAY too long, so here's something I worked on meanwhile. I'll start off by apologizing for not updated this sooner, I had to gather my thoughts on how I'd write it. Anyhow, sorry for the long wait. Cx I'll place the long A/N at the end! (:**

**P.S., who else was blown away by the season finale? Nothing against the CS ship, but the "I love you" moment between that pair hurt lol I was like 'nooo!' but hang in there SQ shippers!**

**For the guest who asked what G!P Regina was, it's essentially Regina having a penis, so there you go (: and to those who are reading both my stories and are a bit confused about Henry, no he is not in either of them, not because I don't like him, I do, but I'd fail horribly if I tried to. I don't want to butcher the character cx**

***all mistakes are mine***

* * *

_"Not now, not over the phone… Just come back, I… **we** need you."_

Emma sighed as she hung up on Regina. She hadn't meant those last words to slip from her mouth. But they were true, and there was no point in denying it. Emma didn't think she could do this on her own, what did she know about being a mother? Granted, neither she nor Regina had had a motherly figure in their lives, but at least they'd figure it out together.

Emma groaned and tilted her head back to rest on the car seat. What the hell did **together** mean for them anymore? Regina had hurt her, abandoned her after she had begged her not to. Emma sure as hell hadn't forgiven her, in fact, she was still pissed off and heartbroken. They _really_ needed to talk when Regina got back. Would they simply co-parent? Was there anything left between them? Did Regina even want the baby? As the last question came to her mind, she absentmindedly placed her right hand over her still-flat stomach. She wasn't going to abort her child, it was out of the question. If she and Regina didn't come to some sort of agreement, Emma would have to face her fear and raise her baby on her own.

But she was getting ahead of herself. For now she had to act like everything was normal until Regina got back in town. There was no way in hell Emma was telling her parents on her own that Regina knocked her up. Emma turned on her bug and drove to Granny's.

* * *

"Emma! What brings you around at this time of the day? Or well, night actually."

"Just the hunger I guess Rubes." Emma replies with an awkward laugh.

"Of course. So what can I get you, your regular?"

"Yeah, just not the hot cocoa, oran- no apple juice instead, thanks." Ruby just stared at her oddly for a minute before she nodded and went to place her order. Emma grabbed her phone and sent a text to Snow letting her know she was at Granny's, everything was fine, and that she'd like to meet up with them tomorrow for lunch. She didn't want to go home right now, her parents would drop tens of thousands of questions on her. Maybe she'd stay at the mansion. It was where Regina would most likely go anyhow when she returned. They'd get a chance to talk before they met up with Emma's parents. Her phone buzzed when Snow replied.

_**Mom: Are you sure honey? What did the doctor say? Are you coming home?**_

Emma smiled at the word 'home', it was something she thought she'd never have. However the smile disappeared when she wondered about how Snow would react when she found out about the baby. Emma didn't want to be in a position where she had to choose between her family she had finally found and her baby. She simply shook her head to push those thoughts aside and replied to Snow's text.

**_Emma: Everything is fine like I said it would be. I'm just gonna stay at the B&amp;B tonight though, doc said what I have might be contagious._**

Emma hated lying to her parents, but it was a necessary evil at the moment.

While she headed to the table, Ruby noticed Emma's faraway look, and cleared her throat to catch the girl's attention.

"Here we are, cheese burger, fries, and apple juice." Ruby said as she set everything down on the table.

"Thanks Ruby."

As Ruby walked away, she considered going back and talking to Emma. It was late after all and the diner didn't have anyone else at the moment. Making up her mind, Ruby set the tray down on the counter, and walked back to Emma's table, sitting across from the blonde. Emma just starred at her questioningly as she bit down on her burger. They continued to stare at each other until Emma had had enough.

"Can I help you with somethin'?" Emma asked as she swallowed the last of her burger.

"Have you heard anything from Regina lately?" Emma faltered a bit as she was grabbing a fry from her plate, but she schooled her features and the falter went by unnoticed by Ruby.

"Um no I haven't actually. Why?"

"I just- I need to talk to her about something." Ruby replied cryptically while looking down and rubbing her stomach. Emma noticed the movement and felt her blood draining from her face, breathing was suddenly very difficult.

"Ruby are you-?" Emma choked out

Ruby looked up with confusion, not knowing what Emma was asking.

"Am I what? Emma are you okay?" Ruby asked, her voice full of concern. Emma just stood up abruptly, leaving money on the table and left the diner in a hurry. Ruby just sat there, completely baffled by what had just happened. When Emma got to her car, she tried opening the car with her keys, but her fingers were shaking. Frustrated, she threw her keys to the floor and put her forehead on the car. After a couple of moments passed, Emma began to sob.

"Goddammit Regina! Why do you keep hurting me so much?" Emma kept mumbling in the dark as she cried.

After minutes passed, Emma got her emotions under control again and cleaned her tears with the sleeves of her sweater. She bent down and picked up her keys.

"Damn hormones are making me emotional." Emma sniffed and she finally unlocked her car and drove to the mansion.

An hour after Emma left Granny's parking lot, Regina's Mercedes pulled in. Shutting off the engine, Regina grabs her duffel bag on the passenger seat and gets out of the car. She locks it as she heads inside the diner. Once inside, Regina takes a moment to take in the diner she had known for years. She had been feeling homesick lately, and being back regardless of the circumstances felt great.

"Dame Regina, what brings you back here?" Regina spun around and saw Granny going around the counter to turn off the lights.

"I just- um, I came to rent a room for the night."

"Well Ruby is the one who usually helps with the bags, but she's already asleep. Therefore, any luggage you might have, you're using your ass to carry it upstairs." Regina saw Granny smile lightly at her as she headed to the back to check her into one of the rooms. Regina fixed her bag on her shoulder, and followed Granny with a grateful smile. Granny checked her in, Regina paid for the room, and got the key to the room.

"If you don't mind my asking, Dame, why did you come back?" Granny asked as Regina began to walk away from the counter. Regina didn't turn around to face Granny, she stood staring at the wall, key in hand. Then she looked over her shoulder and replied,

"Family brought me back, Widow Lucas." Without further explaining, Regina climbed the stairs, stumbling slightly as she was still a bit drunk, and went into her room. Granny was left standing behind the counter, hands still on the check-in book. Granny watched Regina's retreating form until she could no longer see her. She looked down at the dusty old pages and thought about what Regina had said.

"So she _is_ pregnant." Granny mussed out loud, pushing her glasses up her nose.

* * *

Emma got to the mansion and used the hidden key to get in. When she got inside, she didn't bother doing anything else other than walking straight to the room she and Regina had first gotten acquainted with a few months prior. Emma peeled off her clothes and dropped them on the floor carelessly. She climbed into the comfortable bed with thick warm blankets, and buried herself in it. As she buried her face on one of the pillows, Emma caught the barely there scent of Regina. She hugged the pillow close, and cried herself to sleep. The memories of how they created their child were bouncing off the walls. The memories of all those times she had thought they were making love, but in fact were probably quick fucks for Regina. Those were some of her last thoughts as she let the stressful and emotional day go and allowed sleep to carry her away.

* * *

Regina walked into the decent room and locked the door behind her. Leaning back against the door, she looked around. Regina saw the modest little table to her left with two chairs and a flower vase on top of it, the bathroom to her right, the body sized mirror next to the bathroom door, the nightstand next to the bed, a quaint bed right in front of her, and the odd wallpaper. She walked into the room and settled her duffel bag on the table. She stretched her arms above her head, and removed her clothes, folding them neatly on the nightstand. She plugged her phone to charge and set an alarm, placing it on top of her clothes. She once again settled in for the night, climbing into the bed, and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

_Regina is breathing hard as she runs through the forest. As she is sprinting, the bushes and twigs scratch her skin. Her left hand clutches the wound on her stomach that one of the White Kingdom's men had inflicted on her with his sword. Dead leaves and branches crack under her feet. She hears the horses running and men yelling from behind her. She has to keep running or she knows she'll die. The burning in her lungs keeps getting worse, her vision is blurring, but she keeps running, letting the cold air hit her face. And she continues to run like this for what seems like forever, until she hears running water nearby. Making the decision in record time she runs towards the sound. The men are getting closer and she knows it. Her best bet would be if she jumps off the waterfall and survives the fall. She spots the river and uses more of her energy to sprint even faster towards it. At the edge of the river she trips however, and falls face first on the ground._

_"There she is!" Regina hears a man a few feet behind her. Soon enough several armored men riding on horses surround her. She pushes herself on her knees._

_"Did you really think you'd get away?" One of them sneers at her._

_"What do we do with her, Sir?"_

_"Our orders are clear, kill the bitch."_

_One of the men gets off the horse and walks towards Regina, sword on hand. Regina can barely see, but she feels her magic buzzing beneath her fingertips, ready to disperse._

_"This is for trying to kill our Queen you stupid witch."_

_'Now or never' Regina thought. Just as the soldier was about to sling his sword, Regina lets a burst of power out, sending all of the soldiers flying towards the trees and bushes. The sound of their pained cries is the last thing she hears before she goes unconscious._

_The birds chirping and the current of the river hitting her face is what Regina is awoken by. She slowly opens her eyes. She tries to move her body, but pain shoots through her from head to toe. She groans and rolls on her back. She is covered in dirt, blood (not all hers), as well as many bruises. She wasn't dead, that was all that mattered at the moment. Moving her right arm slowly, she unclasps her armor. When the seals are unclasped, she removes her upper body armor gently, trying to prevent hurting herself further. The injury on her stomach is still bleeding, but barely. She tries to sit up again, and this time she is successful. She takes in her surroundings, and notices the horses and dead soldiers a few feet away from her. Judging by the sun, she's been out a couple of hours, and sundown will be hitting soon. She reaches for the sword her near-executioner had had, and places it in the scabbard on her left side. She staggers to her feet and walks towards one of the horses. When she reached it, it takes a step back. She extends a blood and mud covered hand and slowly approaches the horse. The horse lets her, and she pats him lightly on the nose. Feeling like her feet would give out any second, she cautiously makes her way to the side of the horse. She gets a grip on the saddle, and seeing as how the horse doesn't protest, she pulls herself up with a strangled cry of pain. Finally mounted on the horse, Regina began her journey back to the Dark Palace, where she would inform Her Majesty of the attack the White Kingdom had made against her small group of men._

_'They're going to pay for what they did to my men.' Regina thought darkly as she rode towards the palace, struggling to stay awake despite her injuries._

* * *

Regina sat up covered in beads of sweat. She threw the bed sheets off herself and went to the bathroom. Her heart was thrumming in her chest wildly, and she turned on the cold water.

"Why the hell did I dream about that?" Regina said aloud as she stepped into the freezing cold water. She gasped at the cold water, but quickly got accustomed to it. As she stood there under the shower-head, she tried to forget about what she had dreamed about. Both the event and the way it ended were things she didn't want to remember. Her nerves were not letting down though, and both the nausea and magic were assaulting her. She could feel the dark magic surfacing. Regina took deep breathes, trying to settle down. Just as she got her emotions in check, she heard the alarm clock go off in the bedroom. She turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and brushed her teeth. Once that was done, Regina walked out into the bedroom, and got dressed. She grabbed her cellphone, and dialed Emma. It rang twice before Emma answered.

"Hello?" Regina heard Emma's groggy voice.

"Emma, its Regina. Sorry to-"

"Regina do you have any idea of what time it is? And where the hell are you?" It was waayyy too early to start an argument in Regina's opinion, so she tried to keep it short. Not only had she not had her cup of spiked coffee, she also had her magic she was trying to keep under control. Losing her temper was really not the way to go right now.

"Time did not stop you from calling me yesterday, so this makes us even. I'm in Storybrooke, at the B&amp;B in fact. Where are you?"

"Oh, I thought you would have come to the mansion when you arrived. I didn't want my parents chocking me with a shit ton of questions, so I stayed at your place."

"Language Ms. Swan…"

"Oh shove it Regina. I will use foul language all I _fucking_ want."

"Emma, there's no need to be so confrontational."

"When was the last time you slept with Ruby?" Regina was completely thrown off guard by this question.

"What? The last time I slept with Ruby was…nearly a month before we had our talk."

"Mhm. She was asking for you yesterday, sounded like it was _important_. Talk to her then come here so we can get this conversation over with." Regina had expected Emma to be upset, but this was something she had no clue about. Feeling a migraine on its way from the nightmare and her hangover, Regina replied:

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Bring me something to eat while you're at it. Buying me breakfast is the least you can do right now."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." With that Regina hung up, brushed her hair, gathered her things, and headed down to the diner.

* * *

Ruby was setting down the breakfast plates of one of the customers when she saw Regina walking down the staircase. She saw her walk into the diner and take the empty booth at the corner. Of course she would. Ruby quickly finished her orders and walked towards the other brunette.

"Regina, you're back. Since when?" Ruby asked and Regina lifted an eyebrow.

"Lovely to see you again Miss Lucas. If you must know I arrived late last night."

"Look, I get a break in a couple of minutes, can you hang around? We need to talk." Regina looked at her analytically.

"Yes, Emma mentioned something about that this morning when I called her," Regina said skeptically, "I'll wait. Just make it quick."

With that Ruby nodded and went to finish the rest of her shift as quickly as she could.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? Bit of a cliff-hanger, I know, I'm sorry. I was also wondering, since I want to leave this decision up to you guys, and I will post this question again on the next chapter. It's a very, very, very important question: What gender do you want our little SQ baby to be? Twins are also an option, but you know, let me know the genders and all :) Review or PM me your vote. Whichever gets the most votes wins (obviously cx), but I won't give it away until you find out in the story! And Ruby, what was all that about? I wonder…**

**Now, about the way I'm going to continue writing... I initially started writing these stories because there weren't many Magic!Baby (where Emma's pregnant) stories around, but per people's comments, there aren't many G!P Regina stories either. So I want to tackle that challenge to write both magic baby stories, as well as G!P Regina. There won't be much of G!P in this story, but there might be in some of my other future stories. So to avoid extending this further, what are your thoughts on that? PM me or leave a review, I will gladly read your input on that.**

**Well, have a lovely week everyone, see ya in what will hopefully be just a week! And thank you all for the reviews (: I may not get the chance to answer back most of the time, but I do read 'em. I'm going to quote Charming here, just slightly modified in reference to your reviews:**

**_"There are good ones and "bad" ones, but they're all worth reading."_ ;)**

**-E.V.**


	3. Let's Talk, Shall We?

**2\. Let's Talk, Shall We?**

**A/N: The feedback I got for the previous chapter was shocking! I didn't expect it at all, so thank you all :) I couldn't upload on Friday, I had a major writer's block halfway through the chapter, my sincerest apologies. Once again thank you all for that, and your votes as of now are the following:**

**Boy: 4- Girl: 7- Twin Girls: 3- Twin Boys: 4- Boy and Girl: 5**

**The voting window will be open for many more chapters, as our ladies won't know the gender any time soon, Emma's barely a 1 ½ months in lol. The recurring point of many of your PMs is that Regina's an idiot and an ass. I love your guys' reactions, and yes she is, I agree. Will that change? Sure, just not all of the sudden, many idiocies to follow from her part. Alright enough of that, enjoy! :)**

***sorry if there are any mistakes, running on like an hour of sleep***

**UPDATE 6/1/15: So I've added more to this chapter, because it didn't turn out as I had intended, so please re-read this chapter. I've also updated the votes for the baby's gender. so yeah, sorry about the crappy chapter I initially posted. I'd also like to welcome the readers who recently added this story to their alerts or favorites, thank you for reading (: and thanks also for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them!**

* * *

Regina placed an order to-go for herself and Emma while she waited for Ruby. Bacon and Egg Frittata and a Blueberry Almond smoothie seemed okay for Emma, or at least that's what her research on her phone told her was okay for a pregnant woman. Regina got a blueberry muffin and a discretely ordered spiked coffee. Okay, admittedly she might have a problem, but she'd worry about that later.

"Order up!" Granny yelled.

"Coming Grams!" Ruby rushed to the counter and opened the plastic bag in order to see who had placed the order. She closed the bag and walked towards Regina's table.

"Here you go Regina. Ordering for two?" Ruby asked as she placed the food on the table.

"Yes. So are you available for that conversation now or should I come back later?"

"Now's fine. Let me just tell my Grams I'll be on a quick break." Regina simply nodded and watched Ruby go into the kitchen to speak with Granny. Regina saw Granny nod and with that, Ruby motioned for her to walk out of the diner. Regina grabbed the food and walked out with Ruby. They sat at one of the outside tables, giving them the privacy Regina presumed Ruby wanted. Ruby began to fidget in her chair, and Regina was not a patient person this morning...or ever really.

"What is it that you wanted to speak with me about?" Regina snapped.

"I- um, I'm sort of…pregnant…?" Ruby said. Regina looked at her incredulously.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"N-no I-I'm telling you. I'm pregnant." Ruby said slightly more confident.

"And why are you telling me this?" Ruby flinched at her tone and took a deep breath.

"Well…"

* * *

Emma heard the doorbell ring and went to answer the door. When the door swung open, she saw Regina standing in front of her, duffle bag on her right shoulder, left hand holding a cup holder, and her right hand holding up the food as an offering. Regina shuffled her feet a little, feeling nervous.

"Good morning." Regina said with an awkward smile. Emma just looked at her from head to toe, not checking her out, simply taking in the changes in the woman she hadn't seen for nearly two months. She had let her hair grow longer, it went passed her usual shoulder length hair. Regina had less makeup too, which allowed her to see the baggy eyes Regina was sporting. She looked…tired? No, her entire posture told a different story. Emma kept staring, trying to pinpoint it. Regina just stood still as she let Emma study her. Emma's eyebrows were scrunched in a way they always did when she was trying to solve something. Regina attempted to figure out what Emma was trying to figure out. They both came to a realization at the same time. **Busted**.

"You're hungover?!" Emma yelled at her as she shoved Regina inside. Regina stumbled inside trying not to spill the drinks in hand.

"No! I mean, not really. I simply had a rough start this morning, that's all. I brought you the breakfast you asked for. It's apparently good for a woman who's…" Regina let the sentence trail off.

"Regina, I'm tired and hungry and cranky. We're not talking until I've eaten my breakfast." Emma said as she snatched the food bag from Regina and walked towards the kitchen. Regina trailed behind her, feeling like she was the guest, _in her own house!_

When they sat down, Regina and Emma both did not utter another word as they ate. Emma wolfed down her breakfast, while Regina simply sipped her coffee and poked at the muffin. Her earlier conversation with Ruby had made her lose her appetite. Emma didn't once look up to glance at Regina, but Regina kept staring at Emma. Regina tried to start a conversation, but Emma quickly shot her down with a look. Regina simply sighed and waited for Emma to finish, letting the alcohol in the coffee temporarily remove the edge her magic had put on her. When they were done, Regina took the dishes to the sink and threw away the wrappers and cups. When she finished, she sat back down next to Emma.

"Did you talk to Ruby?" Emma asked with a serious tone. Regina hesitated.

"Yes I did. What she told me was…unexpected." Emma's fists clenched on her lap.

"What did she tell you?" Emma asked through clenched teeth.

"That's a private conversation between her and I Emma." Emma slammed her hand on the table as she stood up, sending the chair flying back.

"If it affects my child in ANY way I think I should know about it don't you think?!" Emma yelled at her.

"Emma, calm down. What she and I talked about does not in any way affect _our_ child."

"Oh so having a sibling doesn't affect my baby in any way? Are you serious right now?" Emma was sure she was about to murder Regina. Regina looked at Emma like she'd grown an extra head.

"A sibling? What the hell are you talking about Emma?!" Regina was frustrated because clearly she and Emma were on a different page.

"Ruby! She's having YOUR other child. That's what she told you! But here you are, practically denying it to my face!" Emma had tears falling down her cheeks as she said this. Regina instinctively reached forward to wipe the tears away and hold Emma, but with a glare from the other woman she stopped.

"Emma sit down, this is not good for your health." Regina tried to soothe Emma. She reached for Emma's hand and gently pulled her towards a chair. Emma took deep breaths and sat on the chair.

Emma snickered and mumbled, "Don't pretend to care about me, you don't."

Regina walked over to the chair that had been sent flying across the room and placed it in front of Emma. When she sat down, she hesitantly reached again for Emma's hand, but this time Emma pulled back. That tore something inside of Regina.

"Emma I don't know what you think, but you have to believe me when I say that the child Ruby is carrying isn't mine. I left you Emma, and I'm so so sorry for that, but I NEVER cheated on you. You have no reason to believe me, I know, but please don't think I betrayed your trust in that manner. I messed up, I really did. I gave up our chance at a happy ending because of my insecurities, I let my past control my future." Regina paused, swallowed to hold back a sob. Then she licked her lips and continued. "I thought my past would eventually catch up with me and hurt you. I thought I was protecting you." Emma was about to interrupt her but Regina shook her head.

"I know you don't need anyone to protect you, you are more than capable of doing that yourself. You broke Her Maje- I mean Cora's curse after all…" Regina paused again, this time sporting a faraway look on her face.

Emma didn't know where Regina was going with this, but she let her gather her thoughts. She still wanted to punch the hell out of Regina, still wanted to scream and yell at her and release all the feelings she had buried within herself, but she wouldn't. She had to be the bigger person for the tiny being that was growing inside her. And it was because of this Emma was willing to hear Regina out, not because she deserved it, but because her child deserved to have parents who were there unconditionally. Regina snapped away from her thoughts and cleared her throat.

"Emma I realize where I went wrong. The way I see it, the only thing from my past that I should have been protecting you from was me. I'm the one who kept- keeps, hurting you. I'm the one who left you alone that night, there isn't anyone or anything else. Gods I'm worse than Cora." Regina leaned forward and covered her eyes with her hands, but kept talking.

"What I'm trying to say Emma is that I shouldn't be around this child. Hell, I don't even know why you are allowing me to get two feet near you. In this town, I'm the closest damn thing to the embodiment of evil. I'm the worst influence the child can have. I'm a magic addict and an alcoholic in the making!" Regina gets up from the chair and starts pacing.

"I've killed people because they looked at me the wrong way. I burned down dozens of villages filled with innocent people. I've killed people because it didn't bother me, I regretted nothing. You know what makes this all worse? I still don't. I'm a monster Emma, surely you're not blind to this." Done with her speech, Regina slumped against the table, finally looking at Emma who was staring intently at her. Emma got up from her chair, slowly leaned towards Regina, and deceptively calmly said,

"You know, I don't see a monster." Regina looked at her confused.

Emma's calm face began to slowly show her anger, "You wanna know what I see? I see a coward who is using every excuse possible to run away from all this. You used the exact same bullshit when we were together, saying we couldn't be together because of who you were in the past. That's the thing Regina, it's just that, the _past_. And you know what? I let you use that once as a shield to hide behind when we had that poor excuse of a relationship. But I've had enough. The reason I told you about this child is because I know what it's like to have no one there for you, I know what it's like to have an unstable foundation with parents whose love feels insincere. I experienced it all when I was in the system. I don't want that for my child! I want my kid to grow up in a place surrounded by love, by support, things I never had. _That_ Regina, is the reason why I called you, because our kid deserved to know its other parent. It's what an honest person would do, something you probably wouldn't know about." Regina flinched. Emma knew what she was saying was probably harsh, but damn it she deserved to let this all out.

"I'm meeting my parents at Granny's for lunch to tell them about the baby, because regardless of what you choose, I'm keeping the kid. And you are coming with me to tell them. After the lunch is over, talk to me when you don't have excuses as to why things won't work, and grow a pair and decide whether you want to be a part of our child's life or not." With that, Emma brushed past Regina and headed upstairs to the bedroom.

Regina stood there verbally slapped and dumbfounded. She didn't let the tears in her eyes fall, Emma was right, she was a coward. All the more reason why she would ruin her child, right? She shook her head and took a deep breath. Regina grabbed Emma's leftover Blueberry Almond smoothie, if she didn't want it she'd drink it. Regina could use a bit of nutrition in her system. Then she walked towards the living room and grabbed her duffle bag. It seemed Emma had temporarily claimed the house, and right now them staying in the same place was not ideal. Walking towards the front door, Regina hesitantly grabbed the doorknob. She stood there in place thinking about whether she should go upstairs and tell Emma she was an idiot and that of course she wanted to be a part of her child's life. Regina instead found herself opening the door and walking out towards her car.

* * *

Emma was standing in front of the window of the bedroom, and watched as Regina walked down the walkway with her bag on the shoulder. She felt an uneasy feeling settling at the bottom of her stomach. Was it wrong that a small part of her wanted Regina to leave? A small part of her that kept insisting she didn't need Regina for this, that she should do this on her own and avoid a heartache?

Since she had opened the door to see Regina standing at the doorstep, Emma knew that their conversation wouldn't end well. She knew Regina had been staring at her while they ate, and she also noticed the disturbed look in Regina's eyes. What did Regina and Ruby talk about that affected Regina that much? Had Regina lied when she said that the baby Ruby was carrying wasn't hers? Emma had been lied to by Regina, so the possibility of her doing it again was very likely to Emma. She let these thoughts stay in her mind for about twenty minutes. Once those minutes were over, Emma grabbed her phone and dialed a number. There was only one way to find out the answers to all of her questions. It rang a couple of times until the other person answered.

"Ruby here, how can I help you?"

"Ruby, its Emma."

"Oh, hey Ems, what can I do for ya?"

"What did you and Regina talk about?" Emma heard the sharp intake of breath Ruby took.

"Why do you want to know Ems? Did she say something?"

"No, that's why I'm calling. She came by a few minutes ago, I tried to ask her about it, but she didn't budge. And before you say anything, I just want you to know that I'm only asking because if it affects my kid in any way I think I should kn-"

"Wait, what do you mean "your kid"? Oh my Gods you're pregnant?!" Emma rubbed her temples.

"Yeah, Regina and I are having a baby."

"Oh…wow…that's…how did that even happen?..."

"Doesn't matter. So can you see why I want to know what this conversation was about?"

"Look Emma, I understand, but if Regina didn't say anything, then I don't think I should either. At least, not yet." Ruby answered hesitantly.

"Ruby come on! I expect this from Regina not from you!"

"Have you even told your parents?"

"No, and don't change the subject."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you Emma, but- Regina?" Emma heard Ruby move around at the other end of the line.

"Ruby what's up?" Emma asked, getting slightly nervous at the mention of Regina's name.

"Jesus Emma, what did you do to her?" Ruby said in complete shock. What? Why was Ruby asking Emma what she had done to Regina?

"What are you talking about Ruby? You are not making any sense here…"

"Seriously Emma? She looks like she just went at it ten rounds with a kangaroo!"

"Ruby, what's wrong with Regina?"

"Look Emma I have to call an ambulance, just get over here now!" With that, Ruby hung up on Emma.

Emma was paralyzed for a minute. _'Regina was hurt? She was here just minutes ago, she was fine, she was...'_

Emma snapped herself out of her dazed state. She threw her phone on the bed, and quickly grabbed some of her clothes in order to head to Granny's.

* * *

***Several Minutes Before***

As Regina walked down the walkway she felt Emma's eyes on her back, but she kept walking towards her car, still wrapped in her own thoughts. When she reached her destination, she unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat. She placed her bag on the back seats and the smoothie on the cup holder. Regina then sat in the car and began to gather her thoughts now that she was finally beginning to get a hold of herself.

She and Emma had been sleeping together for months, but Emma got pregnant the one time she used her magic to give herself a dick. It was then that a thought occurred to her: _'How did Emma and I even create this child?'_

The magic she had used on herself that night did not give her the ability to reproduce with another woman! The only possibility was that she and Emma were...but no, that was preposterous. There had to be another explanation for this. There was no way Regina had a True Love, she was evil, a villain. And everybody knows that people like her don't have a chance at happiness.

_'That isn't true and you know it.'_ Regina placed her arms on the steering wheel and placed her forehead on them. What if Emma was her True Love? What if fate really had given her a chance at happiness and she blew it? What if Emma was carrying the symbol of the love neither one of them had confessed to each other, and Regina had turned her back on the child? All these "What Ifs" came to her like a flowing river.

Regina knew that there was only one person in Storybrooke who could help her find answers. Regina gathered her resolve, turned on the car and sped towards Gold's shop.

* * *

Rumple was rearranging some of his store's inventory when Regina came barging in. Initially having his back to her, Rumple turned around to greet the Dame.

"Hello Dearie, welcome back to Storybrooke." Rumple said with one of his creepy smile.

"I need information imp." Regina was not in the mood for his games. Within the last 24 hours she's discovered that she was not only going to have a child, but she was having one with someone whom just might be her True Love. And she'd be damned if she did not get some semblance of control back into her life.

"Charming as ever dear." Rumple quipped

"Wrong bloodline. Now will you help me or will I have to pry the information I'm looking for out of you?" Regina hissed.

Rumple's supposed playful mood diminished instantly, replaced by an angry one.

"I do not take lightly to threats Regina, so don't barged in here like you own the place and _demand _I help you. That's not how I work. I make deals, and I don't stray from that." He walked around the counter, supporting himself with his cane. He came face to face with Regina, and began to speak again.

"I'm much more powerful than you," Rumple used his magic to push Regina back to prove his point, "and it is because of this that you will play by _my_ rules. You want information, let's make a deal." Rumple finished.

Regina felt her magic surface for the second time that day. She was more powerful than he was, and they both knew it, but the only way she'd top him was if she let go of the control she had on her temper. But Regina wouldn't let the imp taunt her to the point of her losing her control, he wasn't worth it. And so, she had to play his little game.

"What do you want?" Regina asked through clenched teeth. Rumple giggled.

"Well, I'm glad to see you have common sense in you. First tell me what it is that you want to know, then I'll tell you what is owed." Regina then hesitated, not really liking the idea of telling the Dark One about the child the Black Knight and the Savior had conceived, who knows what he'd do with that information. So instead she opted for being as vague as she could, while still managing to achieve her goal. Regina also wasn't about to make a deal with this repulsive man without knowing the price.

"No, you tell me what you want, and if I find its terms acceptable then this deal will proceed." Regina said and placed her hands behind her back, just like she did back in the Enchanted Forest while at her post. Rumple contemplated this for a second, and then nodded.

"Alright then. In exchange for whatever information it is you seek, you'll owe me a favor. You have no use for me at the moment, so we'll see how you can settle this deal later." He finished and leaned on the counter.

"I agree to your terms, but I will set exceptions to it. I _will not_ do you any favors that result in any harm to the people I care about. Yes, even the moronic super-couple Charmings. Nor does this favor involve allowing you to gain an apprentice from any of my children."

Rumple seemed to be intrigued by her last statement. "Your children? Is there something I should know, Dame Regina?" Rumple asked tauntingly. He had this smile on his face like he knew something Regina didn't, and Regina didn't like that at all.

"Nothing that concerns you. Those are my conditions, do we have a deal?" Regina brushed him off with a cold stare. It was inevitable, he'd soon find out about her child, but she would do everything in her power to prevent him from getting his hands anywhere near the baby or Emma.

"That we do, Dearie. Now, what is it that you want to know?"

"I need to know if Miss Swan- Emma, is my True Love." Rumple stared at her with a curious glint in his eyes.

_'The mention of children, and now True Love? Regina, you are not as subtle as you think you are. And it looks like it's time to collect on a debt.'_

"You do realize I'd need some of your DNA and as well as hers to tell you that correct?"

Regina had completely forgotten about that if she were honest.

"Take a blood sample from me and...would a saliva sample work for Emma?" If it worked, she'd just use the straw in the smoothie Emma had been drinking earlier today.

"That'll do." Rumple says as he walks around the shop gathering the necessities for the spell. Regina merely nodded, flicking her wrist to bring the straw to her hand and placed it on the counter. Then, she rolled her sleeve up and extended her forearm to Rumple, enabling him to take the some of her DNA. He poked her forearm with a needle, then placed the drop of blood in a beaker that already contained some of the potion. Rumple then placed the tip of the straw into it, making the mixture release red smoke. When it stopped glowing, Rumple placed the beaker down on the counter. Regina stared at him expectantly.

"Well Dearie, it looks like you've found your True Love." Rumple said with a smirk. Regina's mouth went agape. She still couldn't believe someone like her was able to have a True Love.

"But there is something we need to discuss..." Rumple continued with an evil smile making its way across his face. Regina narrowed her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Cora made a deal with me long ago, and you were very much involved in that deal..."

* * *

Regina felt the stings of pain all over her body, but she kept going towards Granny, maybe she would be able to give the warning to Emma. She needed to. The safety of both Emma and the baby depended on her. She'd barely managed to escape Rumple, and she knew that if she gave up now, it would have all been in vain. She saw Granny's straight ahead, even through her rapidly blurring vision. It was only a couple of more steps further, she could make it. It was what she kept telling herself until she reached the door.

She stumbled into Granny's, and from there it all went black.

* * *

***Now***

Despite the thoughts she had been having about Regina a few minutes ago, Emma got dressed as fast as humanly possible, and made her way to her bug. She drove to the diner breaking a few laws. When she got to the diner, Emma saw the ambulance driving away. She rushed inside and went straight to Ruby, whose clothes were covered in red. Then she briefly looked around and saw the small puddle of blood on the floor. Emma's blood ran cold. What the hell had happened to Regina in the past 20 minutes?

"Ruby! What happened?!" Emma asked frantically.

"I was on the phone with you when she walked, well, stumbled in looking all beaten and pale. She had cuts all over her body, the paramedics said her condition was critical." Emma was in shock. How could Regina go from the woman Emma was furious with, to a woman in the brink of death in a matter of minutes? Emma felt all of her emotions start to get the best of her, nearly fainting if it wasn't for Ruby.

"Whoa Emma, you need to sit down." Ruby said as she guided Emma to a chair. Emma thanked her and asked,

"What did they say Ruby? How bad is it?" Ruby walked into the kitchen, and came back out, handing Emma a glass of water, and averted her eyes.

"They, um, they said it would be a miracle if she pulled through." Ruby choked out, tears filling her eyes. Emma's eyes went wide and teary as she looked from Ruby to Regina's blood on the floor.

_'What the hell happened to you Regina?'_

* * *

**A/N: Penny for your thoughts? (: Again, there is a sudden twist in the chapter, but believe me when I say that it has a complete purpose. The story is moving along, and thus in comes MORE Rumple in the next chapter. Give you a clue as to what happened to Regina? Why did Rumple hurt her?**

**I'm sorry I referred to the baby as an 'it' on some occasions, I just couldn't think of another pronoun. Ummm…so yeah. Please let me know what you thought! I'll update my other story next, since it's been over a month since I updated and that doesn't make me too happy. Not to worry, my school quarter is coming to an end soon, so I'll have time to work on both stories.**

**-E.V.**

**UPDATE 6/1/15: I'm more satisfied with the changes I did to the chapter, I hope you guys liked it better as well. As always, let me know (: Thanks guys, have a lovely week.**


End file.
